1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter module with a housing formed from a first plastic and with a filter which is arranged in the housing and is made from a second plastic, wherein the housing is adhesively bonded to the filter by means of an adhesive via a first bonding surface of the housing made from the first plastic and via a second bonding surface of the filter made from the second plastic.
The invention further relates to a method for using a filter module and to a method for producing a filter module.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2007 052 088 A1 discloses a filter module with a tubular housing made of a plastic within which a filter made of a ring-shaped bundle of hollow fiber membranes is arranged. The housing made of a plastic has a first bonding surface at its respective ends that is adhesively bonded using adhesive to a second bonding surface formed by the ends of the membrane filter. The hollow fiber membranes are sealed with a potting resin at their end adjacent to an inlet and are open at their other end facing an outlet.
The adhesive bonds must withstand not only the filtration pressure but also the test pressures required in biotechnology.
In the case of the known filter module it is disadvantageous that tube sleeves overlapping the housing tube ends are arranged at the ends and these are relatively laborious to install. Nevertheless, there is a risk that the adhesive bonding between the bonding surfaces will not withstand the high test pressures required in biotechnology.
The problem that the present invention seeks to solve is to improve the known filter modules and the methods for their manufacture so that they have, on the one hand, a cost-effective design and, on the other, can withstand a test pressure up to 5 bar.